


One Final Moment

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen, Malachor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: a snapshot leading up to zurth's final moments with his friends and crew before going to face kreia





	One Final Moment

Your lightsaber is heavy in your hand, its vibrations tickling your skin as the silver blades pulse. You run down corridor after corridor, footsteps echoing through the grey halls; an impatient wave of your hand, and another set of red accented doors fall open before you. The force flares, shudders with movement—and yet it somehow feels sluggish, a slow creeping undercurrent of death churning beneath the surface. Close, you're getting close—

_"I need you all to stay behind." You ignore the noises of protest that echo around the hold. "She's my responsibility, I need to do this alone."_

_Mira makes a scoffing noise; Mandalore's arms are crossed._

_"Are you actually serious right now?" Atton demands. "Like, I get that you have some_ heroic _bone in you that says you've got to do the whole lone wolf thing, but we're on our way to some whacko planet, you have no idea what's out there, except, oh wait, the old witch who's definitely waiting to kill you."_

_"I'm not sure that she actually wants to kill me. Everything she's done so far has been some kind of test."_

_"Ok, first of all," Mira says, "she literally threatened to kill you if you_ didn't _go find her."_

A pair of Sith apprentices melt out of the shadows to meet you. You tug at the force, drawing it into a seething ball that explodes at them, sending them crashing into the wall as you run past.

_"Look," you say, raising your voice over the objections, "she wants me there alone _—"__

_"So you're going to do exactly what she wants?" Mandalore asks. "Your 'plan' is tactical suicide, a Mandalorian child could do better."_

_"A droid could do better," Brianna says, glancing at T3, who beeps at her indignantly._

_"What do you want me to do?" you demand. "At least she'll give me a chance. She has no use for you, she made that pretty clear the entire time she was travelling with us."_ _Atton laughs quietly. "Let me do this."_

You burst into a large room; blaster fire erupts on all sides, and twirl your saber, letting the shots ricochet off the double blades as you twirl them around you, whipping through the motions of the Shien form until each reflected shot finds its mark. Bodies collapse to the floor, and you're moving again, barely winded. The council's words echo in your mind— _all the death you've caused to get here; you feed on it, and you grow stronger _—__ but you push them aside. There's no time for reflection, barely time to reach through the force to feel out your surroundings.

You push down an empty hallway, lined with door after door. You flick your hands at them, but they don't budge. You let out a growl of frustration. Panic muddies the force, yours and theirs, a mess of heat and light and the sound of frantic thoughts rushing through the cracks in the rocky foundations. You try every door, and the last one yields, a security console inside. You skid to a stop, hook your saber back onto your belt with shaking hands. Luckily, the console yields to you immediately, and you quickly find a command to open all the doors. You turn around warily, lightsaber back in your hands.

_Visas is quiet as you prepare to leave; she murmurs something in Brianna's ear, then moves to stand by the console. Her silence is unusual, but you don't have time to overthink it._

_"It is unlikely that she waits for you alone." Visas says, turning to you. "She will be accompanied by many Sith."_

_"I can handle it."_

Footsteps. A familiar face appears, peering out into the hall, then another, and another, and relief hits you like the heady rush of a stimpack. Mira, Atton, Brianna—you count off mental fingers as they leave their walled off cells—Bao-dur, Mandalore. HK is conspicuously absent, as is G0t0, and you wonder if the two things are related. 

Visas approaches from the farthest cell, and you give her a reassuring smile. "Told you it would be fine."

"It is not over yet," she replies.

"True." You look around the group one last time, allowing yourself this one final moment of reprieve, surrounded by the people you're fighting for. Then, you take a deep breath, and let it all go.

Only one thing left to do.

**Author's Note:**

> (if you've read some of my older k2 fic, you might notice a return of the 2nd person here........ that would be because this fic is over 2 years old! i've been going through old fic i never completed/posted and this one only needed a few sentences to finish it off, so.)


End file.
